


Frick

by SunnyMmtree



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Light Angst, M/M, Near Future, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Teasing, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyMmtree/pseuds/SunnyMmtree
Summary: TJ Kippen and Cyrus Goodman had been dating since they were high school students, and now that Cyrus was a senior in college and TJ a college graduate they were settled in life. However, when Cyrus's exams and TJ's job create a time conflict things get a little unsettled, and TJ gets a little... desperate.Just two boys in love with each other.





	Frick

“Baby will you please say it?” Cyrus had been soundly sleeping, but it seemed like his boyfriend had a different idea of what happened in the mornings. TJ had scooched over in bed so that he could be as close to Cyrus as possible, and was talking right in his ear.

Usually, Cyrus was a heavy sleeper. However, Cyrus had never really shared a bed with another person. These days with TJ sharing his bed it’s like he was constantly hyperaware of everything.

Cyrus had always been aware of everything TJ did, every twitch, hair-flip, and smirk caught his attention. Even back in middle school Cyrus caught and analyzed every little thing that TJ did, who knew that would still be true in his sleep.

The first night TJ had looked so helpless in his sleep, and he moved so much, that Cyrus got almost no sleep. The man wriggled around, kicked, and flipped over constantly, but that alone wasn’t what kept Cyrus up. TJ had such a sweet, and slightly scared, look on his face that Cyrus just had the overwhelming urge to protect him. And that urge kept him awake all that night, even more than getting kicked in the shin.

For the past year, something in him always let him know when TJ might need him. So now, every night if the other man so much as flipped over Cyrus would lightly wake up for just a second, and once he knew everything was ok his body would allow him to sleep again.

You could say he was on high alert.

So, being awoken by a dramatic weight shift and then a loud voice was quite a rude awakening. His eyes shot open and his entire body was tense for about 10 seconds until he realized everything was ok.

Then he just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Shh,” he gently cooed at his oddly sunny boyfriend, “no talking.” The man tried to roll over in bed so that he could go back to sleep, but two muscly arms quickly wrapped around him to prevent that.

“Cyrus, just say it and you can go back to sleep.” TJ gently pressed his nose to the other boy’s face and nuzzled. He knew how much Cyrus loved that.

“Teej, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cyrus huffed and tried to push away the overly-affectionate blonde. He lightly batted the man’s face away from his own and then pushed his weak exhausted arms out to meet his boyfriend’s chest to try and force them apart. TJ just looked at him like are you seriously trying that and pulled Cyrus impossibly closer to him.

Even if he hadn’t been exhausted this probably wouldn’t have worked. His high school basketball days were a few years behind him, but TJ was still in impeccable shape, and Cyrus was arguably not. He wasn’t fat or too skinny, but he was impossibly weak in comparison to his boyfriend who worked out every day, taught fitness classes, and was covered in lean muscle.

“Cyrus, you know exactly what I’m talking about. Don’t be difficult baby.” TJ nosed down Cyrus’s neck and left butterfly kisses across his collarbone and at the base of his neck. He also knew how much Cyrus loved that.

Trying to ignore the distraction, Cyrus racked his brain for what TJ could be making all this fuss about. He rarely, if ever, woke up Cyrus on purpose, and he never broke out all 3 of Cyrus’s biggest weaknesses (nuzzling, neck kisses, and being called baby) on any one occasion. It had to be something fairly big, or TJ just wanted to be an ass. Probably not the second one, but since Cyrus was completely confused as to what was going on, that was looking like the most likely possibility.

“What the-,” and suddenly TJ’s head shot up to make eye contact with Cyrus, and his smile beamed. That’s when it hit him.

Cyrus did not like to cuss. He did it from time to time, he was a well-adjusted adult after all, but he just didn’t do it that often. And he really didn’t say ‘fuck’ a lot.

The only times he really said it were at the two ends of the sensation spectrum: pain and… well you know. However, no matter in what context he said it, it never failed to get TJ a little hot and bothered.

“So that’s what this all about, huh?” Cyrus, now fully awake, snaked his arms out from between their chests and down to wrap around TJ’s waist. He had a coy smile on his face, and was ready to fight back to the weird game TJ had started.

“I have to go to work soon, and I’m really worked up.” TJ rolled on to his side more so that he could push their boxer-clad hips together. And boy was he worked up.

For the past few weeks Cyrus had been spending his nights in the library studying for the exams he had just finished, and TJ had been spending his mornings teaching some yoga class. TJ swore up and down it was a morning exercise class, but Cyrus saw him steal his yoga mat from the front closet early one morning.

Either way TJ left so early and Cyrus returned so late that when one was at home the other was asleep. So, needless to say their interactions had been limited, and both of them had been crawling up the walls.

“You just want me to say one thing? That’s it?” Cyrus didn’t believe that for one second.

“Yes, yes please.” TJ loosened his arms from around his boyfriend and slid them down the sides of his bare torso to his ass. Slowly he slid both his hands beneath the rainbow waistband of his boyfriend’s black ‘Tomboy’ briefs and grabbed at the flesh beneath it. He held Cyrus steady and ground down against him once to get his point across.

“One thing,” Cyrus kissed the left side of TJ’s neck, “and then,” TJ elongated his neck so that Cyrus could have full access and get to the right side, “I can go back to sleep?” He kissed up the column of his neck until he hit his boyfriend’s jaw. He mouthed along the underside of his jaw, loving the sounds he was drawing from his boyfriend’s lips.

“Baby, we might have to reconsider that.” TJ keened as Cyrus sucked a hickey into the space beneath his ear.

“But I’m so sleepy Teej.” Cyrus pulled away and pouted at the moaning man before him. TJ huffed and ground down on him again.

“Ok, ok just say it then.” TJ was growing increasingly desperate. He wiggled his growing erection up against Cyrus’s hip, and scratched at the skin by his fingertips.

Cyrus chuckled and hiked his leg up onto TJ’s hip so that TJ was boxed in and forced to stay still. It also gave TJ the room to grind against Cyrus’s own erection, making Cyrus let out a wavering moan. He ghosted his lips over TJ’s for just a minute letting his boyfriend’s desperate pants mingle with his own breath.

“In due time.” TJ was off his game enough that Cyrus easily flipped the two of them over so that he was hovering over the desperate man. TJ let out a huff of relief at the indication of something more.

Cyrus pushed the mused blonde hair off his boyfriend’s sweaty forehead, and chuckled at the blissed-out face below him. Slowly he lowered his lips onto TJ’s already parted lips, and locked them in a light kiss. TJ ran one of his hands lightly up Cyrus’s back, dragging just his fingertips across his spin making Cyrus shiver, and then grabbed the back of the other man’s neck deepening their kiss.

TJ slowly slipped his tongue into Cyrus’s parted lips, and curled it to lick at the roof of his mouth. Cyrus groaned and shifted his legs so that he was properly straddling the eager man. TJ used the hand that wasn’t wrapped his boyfriends neck to pull Cyrus closer to him by the small of his back. Slowly, while their tongues twined together, Cyrus let the hand guide him down to melt their hips together. The pair of them moaned into each-others mouths as their hips started to grind together deliciously.

TJ detached their mouths and Cyrus instantly latched onto his neck.

“Baby will you say it now,” TJ practically whined out, and Cyrus just giggled and ground down faster and harder, “Ung, Cy please.” He squinted his eyes, arched his back, and squeezed a handful of Cyrus’s ass. Cyrus giggled again, he loved teasing the powerful man. TJ would scare any sane man, he was tall, incredibly muscled, and almost always had a scowl on his pretty face, and Cyrus had him at his mercy. Having the man who made gym patrons beg for mercy, whining and moaning under him was exciting as hell for Cyrus.

Cyrus stayed silent and kissed down his beautiful boyfriend’s body. He ran his hands up and down TJ’s abs, getting lower with each silent stroke. He mouthed around the prominent collar bones and open-mouth kissed down along his pecs. His tongue found its way to the other man’s nipple and circled it to bring it to a peak.

“Fuck.” TJ let out breathily and tightened his grip on Cyrus’s neck and back. TJ was obsessed with sight of his normally sweet innocent partner looking devious and driving him to near insanity.

Cyrus smirked up at his boyfriend and slithered down his body further to leave an open mouth kiss on top of his clothed erection.

“God baby, please!” Cyrus couldn’t help the swell of pride in his chest that came from the desperation he caused.

“Ok teej,” Cyrus dragged his body up TJ’s until his mouth was right on TJ’s ear, “you want me to say it huh?” He ground their erections together again, hard and fast. TJ nodded and whined desperately as a response.

Cyrus bit at his boyfriends earlobe and let out heavy breaths into his ear letting him know he was about to get what he wants.

“Frick.” And with that Cyrus rolled off his needy boyfriend and skittered off into their bathroom with a giggle.

“God dammit Cyrus.” TJ groaned as he threw his head back in annoyance. He heard the shower start up and then a series of laughs.

“Love you darling!” Yelled Cyrus, muffled by the shower and the door.

“Love you too.” TJ mumbled to himself as he got out of bed to get ready for a long and physically trying day at work.

As he pulled up his gym shorts, and tried to rearrange his obvious erection, Cyrus snuck out of the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around TJ and lightly rested his hands on the other man’s perfectly defined chest.

“We’ll take care of,” his hands snaked down TJ’s chest and cupped his dick through his shorts, “this, when you get home.” He lightly kissed him below the ear and then disappeared back into the bathroom.

“That man will be the death of me.” TJ whispered to himself as he pulled the gym’s t-shirt over his head, and grabbed an apple, before heading out the door horny as hell.


End file.
